Días de infancia
by Selitte
Summary: El pequeño Ikki está feliz con la pronta llegada de su hermanito, pero desconoce el sufrimiento que su madre oculta. Cap. 4 Nuestra pérdida... FINAL
1. Mi mamá

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **DÍAS DE INFANCIA**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 Mi mamá**_

El dulce olor que venía desde la cocina lo despertó de su reconfortante siesta. Arropado sobre el futón se sentía cómodo y protegido. Se removió unas cuantas veces antes de decidirse a levantarse para poder disfrutar lo que su mamá estuviera preparando. Caminó despacio, ordenando sus ropas, para sorprenderla en la cocina con un tierno abrazo. Pero antes de llegar, él fue el sorprendido por unos brazos que lo rodearon con cariño.

—Ikki… ya despertaste —dijo su mamá sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Mami, ¿qué haces? Huele rico.

—Pan dulce. ¿Quieres?

—Mmm, ¡qué rico! —habló emocionado, saltando mientras aplaudía.

—Veamos, déjame contar cuántos puedo dejar para nosotros.

—¿Viene Izumi-sama?

—Sí, así que debes portarte muy bien —le dijo, sacudiéndole el cabello.

—¿Cómo está mi hermanito?

—Muy bien. Es tan tranquilo que puedo trabajar sin problemas.

—Y yo, ¿cómo era?

—Jajaja, muy inquieto, querido Ikki. Siempre estabas pateándome la pancita.

En ese momento, el pequeño se acercó a su mamá y le acarició el vientre con cariño.

—¡Hola hermanito! ¿Cuándo vas a salir de ahí? Ya quiero conocerte…

—¿Sentiste? Tú hermanito ya te conoce, saltó en cuanto escuchó tu voz.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar, mami?

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta, Ikki?

—Sí, las estrellas —contestó emocionado.

—Exacto. Como me gustan tanto las estrellas, te puse Ikki, que quiere decir "el más brillante". Eras tan inquieto ya desde la pancita, que supe que serías como esas estrellas que brillan incesantemente en el oscuro cielo nocturno, el más brillante de todos, querido hijo.

—¿Y mi hermanito?

—Se llamará Shun —dijo acariciándose el vientre con ternura—. Es tan tranquilo, como esas estrellas que destellan con suavidad en la noche.

—¿Shun? —repitió para no olvidarlo—. ¡Hey, hermanito! ¡Ya tienes nombre! Te llamarás Shun —le gritaba a la pancita.

—Sí, bebesito, ya tienes nombre —su rostro se tornó triste por un momento—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece que vayamos a comer? Tu hermano está muy tranquilo, debe tener hambre, igual que tú —le dijo tocando la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice. Ikki de inmediato se agarró de su mano y dando brincos de alegría siguió a su mamá hasta la cocina.

Disfrutaba de los deliciosos panes dulces junto con su taza de leche, cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Su mamá se levantó, dirigiéndose a la entrada, mientras era observada por él. Sabía que era Izumi-sama, la joven de la panadería que le compraba los panes dulces a su mami. Escuchó que hablaron un momento, para luego entrar en la cocina.

—¡Ikki!

—¡Izumi-sama! —gritó el pequeño emocionado, lanzándose a los brazos de la recién llegada.

—Cuidado pequeño, casi me botas. Cada día estás más fuerte —dijo acariciándole la cabeza—. Eso es muy bueno, ya que debes cuidar a tu mamá y muy pronto a tu hermanito.

—¡Shun!

—¿Cómo?

—Mi hermanito se va a llamar Shun.

—Oh. ¡Qué lindo nombre!

—Pronto voy a conocer a mi hermanito —habló mientras corría de un lado a otro.

—Mmm. Tengo muchas ganas de comer una naranja —dijo de pronto Izumi, mirando al pequeño de reojo.

—¡Naranja! ¡Yo , yo puedo ir a buscar una a mi arbolito!

—¿Tienes un árbol de naranjas, Ikki? —preguntó como si no supiera nada.

—¡Sí! Mi mami me lo regaló. Tiene muchas naranjas.

—Ve a buscar algunas —le dijo su mamá con cariño, entregándole un recipiente.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron de pie mirándolo mientras corría por el pasillo. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven embarazada siendo abrazada por su amiga con suavidad.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien. Pero tengo claro que eso da lo mismo en mi situación.

—¿Qué te dice el doctor?

—He visto tantos y ninguno me da una solución satisfactoria.

—¿Qué soluciones te dan, entonces?

—Dicen que tengo que tratarme o si no voy… a morir —dijo en un hilo de voz, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos verdes.

—Amiga…

—No puedo morir, no puedo dejar solo a Ikki… pero tampoco puedo abortar…

—¿Cómo?

—Esa es la solución que me dan… que aborte para empezar mi tratamiento lo antes posible. Me dicen que es imposible que este embarazo llegue a término, que mi enfermedad me consumirá antes…

—Yûko, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo, intentando consolarla.

—Ya es suficiente con lo que haces dándome trabajo. Lo demás se verá más adelante.

—Debes pensarlo muy bien. Si no controlas tu enfermedad, puedes morir tú y el bebé, e Ikki se quedará solo.

—Ese es mi martirio diario. No puedo escoger entre uno u otro. Ikki es tan pequeño aún, depende completamente de mí, pero es fuerte e inteligente. Estoy tan orgullosa de él. Y este bebé… aunque llegó en un momento inesperado, lo amé con todo mi corazón desde que supe que lo esperaba e Ikki también. Jamás podría abortarlo, jamás… —dijo, llorando y abrazándose el vientre con fuerza.

—Esperemos entonces que puedas resistir hasta que el bebé pueda nacer. ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

—Veintiséis… el médico dice que a las treinta y una podría intentar inducir el parto o hacerme una cesárea para así empezar el tratamiento.

—Esas son buenas noticias entonces.

—Tal vez. Aun así, insisten en lo del aborto, porque dicen que en mi condición el bebé no se desarrollará normalmente y nacerá más pequeño aún. Mi bebesito Shun…

Sintieron los pasos del niño en el pasillo que venía feliz con las naranjas en el recipiente, por lo que Yûko limpió rápido sus lágrimas y ordenó un poco su largo cabello. Hizo como que estaba contando los panes para que Izumi se los llevara, cuando el pequeño llegó a la cocina.

—¡Mira, Izumi-sama! —dijo, alzando un poco el recipiente.

—¡Qué ricas naranjas, Ikki!

—Tráemelas para lavarlas —le habló sonriente su mamá.

Muy contento se acercó y entregó el recipiente, sentándose después en una silla moviendo de atrás hacia adelante sus piernas que quedaban colgando. Izumi lo miraba con tristeza al pensar que ese niño o se quedaría sin mamá o sin hermano. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro? Entonces, se propuso ayudarlo pasara lo que pasara.

—Cuando tu mamá tenga al bebé, ¿te quedaría conmigo en casa, Ikki?

—¿No puedo ir con mamá?

—No, hijito. Estaré dos días en el hospital y después regresaré a casa.

—Ah… entonces, ¿puedo quedarme con Izumi-sama?

—Por supuesto.

—Deberé llevar a Totoro.

—¿Totoro?

—Es su peluche. No se duerme si no lo tiene.

—Menos mal que queda tiempo para conocer sus costumbres y que así no te extrañe mucho.

—Muchas gracias, Izumi. Si no fuera por ti, estaría completamente sola.

—De nada. Además, sería muy torpe si no vendiera tus panes. De hecho, se venden solos, siempre me dicen que son los panes dulces más deliciosos que han probado —dijo sonriendo.

Después de un rato, la joven dueña de la panadería se fue con una enorme caja donde llevaba los panes dulces y una bolsa con las naranjas de Ikki.

Un pequeño mareo alertó a Yûko, quien tuvo que afirmarse de la pared del pasillo para no caer. Ikki iba corriendo hacia su dormitorio, por lo que no notó el percance de su madre, la que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para caminar hasta la habitación. Ya ahí, se recostó sobre el futón que su hijo había usado para dormir la siesta.

—Mami, mami… ¿No vas a armar tu futón?

—No, Ikki, dormiremos juntos hoy.

—¡Sí!… ¿me lees un cuento?

—¿Qué te parece que te invente uno mejor?

—¡Bueno! —dijo.

El hiperactivo niño corría por el cuarto con su peluche en brazos, saltando de vez en cuando, sin darse cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraba su mamá.

—Ikki, creo que no podré contarte el cuento. ¿Podrías jugar mientras duermo un rato? Es que estoy muy cansada.

—Está bien. Yo te cuidaré como dijo Izumi-sama.

Yûko le sonrió, pero dentro de su pecho sentía su corazón estrujarse de dolor al pensar en que su pequeño hijo de dos años tenía que actuar como un niño mayor debido a su enfermedad. No sabía hasta qué punto lograría aguantar esa situación y lo único que podía hacer era rogar en silencio porque dos hijos pronto pudieran vivir juntos, y si el destino era generoso con ella, poder disfrutar de ambos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Espero les haya gustado este breve inicio. La inspiración me llevó hacia una nueva historia, la que tendrá unos pocos capítulos, en los que intentaré relatar la vida de Ikki cuando niño, junto a su hermanito.

Muchas gracias por leer ;D

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_


	2. Mi papá

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **DÍAS DE INFANCIA**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 Mi papá**_

Los días pasaban lentos entre su trabajo en casa, el cuidado de su salud y el pequeño e inquieto Ikki. Todos los días se esforzaba por darle un tiempo exclusivo y que así él no se sintiera desplazado por la llegada del nuevo bebé, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo estaba recién saliendo de esa etapa. Su vientre estaba más abultado y su enfermedad se había detenido en contra de todos los pronósticos de los médicos, permitiéndole mantener el embarazo por más tiempo. Todo había comenzado aquel día que soñó con él…

 _Estaba en un hermoso e infinito jardín, rodeada de flores y personas felices, sin embargo, aunque todo parecía perfecto, se sentía sola. Miró en todas direcciones intentando entender qué le faltaba y fue ahí que notó la ausencia de su hijo._

— _¡Ikki! —comenzó a llamarlo repetidas veces. Al menos el bebé dentro de su pancita le pateaba con suavidad, por lo que se acarició el vientre, hablándole con cariño—. No te preocupes bebesito, Ikki ya aparecerá._

 _Caminó por el jardín, llegando hasta un río que corría tranquilo y del que bebían con tranquilidad las personas del lugar. Siguió su recorrido preocupada por el paradero de su hijo, cuando escuchó que una grave voz la llamaba._

— _Yûko…_

 _Se volteó dudosa de conocer a alguien en aquel lugar y al girarse comprobó que en realidad era un desconocido el que la llamaba. Un hombre alto, de pálido rostro sereno, largo cabello negro y profundos ojos celestes._

— _¿Lo conozco?_

— _¿A mí? No… pero yo a ti sí…_

— _¿Y por qué?_

— _Estás enferma. Pero, venía avisarte que no debes preocuparte por el bebé que cargas en tu vientre._

— _¿Cómo puede decir eso con tanta seguridad?_

— _Porque él será alguien muy importante, por lo que debe nacer fuerte y sano. De eso me encargaré yo mismo._

— _¿Y usted quién es?_

— _Alguien a quien le importa la seguridad del niño con el alma más pura de esta generación…_

Había despertado asustada debido a ese extraño sueño, mirando a Ikki que dormía plácidamente a su lado y su bebé se removía un poco al sentir su inquietud. No le prestó mayor importancia a su significado hasta que asistió al control rutinario de su enfermedad y el médico le había dicho que, contra todo pronóstico, los últimos exámenes revelaban un leve retroceso, por lo que se esforzarían en prolongar su embarazo hasta que el bebé pudiera nacer naturalmente.

Ahora ya tenía treinta y sies semanas y según los últimos exámenes su pequeño se estaba desarrollando tan bien que en cualquier momento podía nacer sin inconvenientes. Tenía ya preparado su bolso con ropitas para el recién nacido, entre cosas que había guardado de Ikki y otras que le había regalado Izumi. Ante cualquier malestar debía partir de inmediato al hospital en vista de su delicada condición; porque, a pesar de que su enfermedad no avanzaba peligrosamente, aún permanecía latente, como dormida, lista para continuar consumiéndola.

Sintió unas suaves manitos que la tiraban de un brazo, intentando llamar su atención.

—Mami, mami… mira esta hoja… —dijo Ikki con entusiasmo.

—Es hermosa, hijo.

—Es amarilla.

—Muy bien. Además, tiene forma de abanico.

—Quiero ir a esos juegos, mami.

—Está bien, pequeñito. Vamos.

Le tomó la mano a su hijo para acompañarlo hasta los variados juegos infantiles donde otros niños jugaban. Al estar cerca, él se soltó y corrió hasta el tobogán más cercano, subiendo con agilidad las escaleras.

—¡Mira mami! —gritó desde la cima. Se sentó y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo con total alegría. Siguió corriendo de juego en juego, saltando y trepando por todo el lugar. Conversaba con algunos niños, mientras les señalaba a su mamá desde lejos y ella lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

El momento era perfecto, una fresca tarde de verano de septiembre. Las hojas secas caían de los árboles y le añadían un toque especial al lugar, demostrando la proximidad del otoño. Se puso de pie para llamar a Ikki y volver a casa, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la zona lumbar que se extendió hacia su vientre. Tuvo que detenerse para respirar profundo e intentar controlar el dolor que ya era conocido para ella. Pero, como era solo el comienzo, tendría varios minutos para alcanzar a llegar a donde Izumi y que la pudiera ayudar con su pequeño hijo, para después trasladarse al hospital sin problemas.

—¡Ikki! Debemos irnos.

—No… yo quiero jugar más, por favor —le suplicó a su mamá.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad debemos irnos.

—Por favor… por favor…

—Ikki… tu hermano va a nacer… —dijo en un hilo de voz, producto de otra contracción.

—¡Shun!

—Sí, pequeño, Shun va a nacer.

—¡Sí! —gritaba Ikki, corriendo de un lado a otro—. ¡Vamos!

Le tomó la mano a su mamá, deteniéndose cada unos minutos para que ella pudiera soportar el dolor. Como un hijo responsable, la guio hasta que llegaron a la tienda de Izumi.

—¡Izumi-sama! ¡Mi hermanito va a nacer!

—¡Yûko! —la vio entrar con el rostro adolorido y un leve sudor correr por su frente—. Menos mal que dejaste tus cosas aquí. Llamaré de inmediato a un taxi para que nos lleve al hospital. Ikki, sé un buen hermano mayor y quédate con tu mami.

Vio asentir al niño con orgullo en su carita, tras lo cual salió del lugar a hacer la llamada. Después, entró al cuarto donde tenía guardado el bolso de su amiga y un pequeño regalo.

—Ya hice la llamada. Vienen en camino —informó—. Ten Ikki, el regalo que le harás a tu hermanito cuando lo veas.

—¡Gracias! ¡Le va a gustar mucho! —estaba tan emocionado que todo lo que hablaba lo hacía gritando.

Cuando se había enterado de que tendría otro hijo, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en como lograr que su hijo lo amara con todo su corazón y no se pusiera celoso de él. Entonces, había ideado un plan en el que Ikki participaría en todo el proceso de su embarazo y luego de nacido el bebé le permitiría ayudarla con él en lo que no corrieran riesgos. Entonces, para que se sintiera responsable, habían escogido juntos un regalo que le daría a su hermanito el día que llegara al mundo… un peluche de Totoro como el de él, aunque un poco más pequeño.

Llegaron a la sala de recepción del hospital justo a tiempo, ya que ella tenía que esforzarse por contener los gritos que querían salir de sus labios producto del enorme dolor que le causaban las ya muy seguidas contracciones. Sudaba frío y le temblaban las manos y las piernas, sosteniéndose apenas, apoyada en los brazos de su amiga. Ikki la miraba un poco asustado de verla tan mal.

—¿Mami? ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes, pequeño. Ya te había dicho que cuando tu hermanito fuera a nacer sentiría mucho dolor —dijo en el único minuto de paz que tenía entre contracciones.

—No te preocupes, Ikki. Yo me quedaré contigo.

—¿Y mi mamá? ¿A dónde se la llevan?

Justo en medio de su conversación habían llegado las enfermeras que la llevarían a la sala de parto. La sentaron en una silla de ruedas, trasladándola hasta donde ya se encontraba su médico tratante junto a su equipo médico. El proceso ya era conocido para ella, por lo que estaba un poco más tranquila que la primera vez.

—Se adelantó igual el bebé —le dijo su doctor con voz alegre, para hacerle más liviano el momento.

—Así parece… —contestó. El sudor corría por sus sienes, mientras apretaba los dientes para retener un grito. Inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente para contener el dolor y concentrarse en su trabajo de parto.

Después de unos minutos, el llanto del bebé dio por terminado su sufrimiento, ya que en cuanto lo escuchó, su cuerpo se relajó automáticamente. Se lo acercaron, dejándolo sobre su pecho, donde ella aprovechó el momento para acariciarlo y besar su frente. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver que era un bebé sano y tranquilo, que se quedó en silencio en cuanto sintió los latidos de su corazón. Lo vio intentar abrir sus ojitos con esfuerzo, mientras se acercaba su manito a la boca, para succionarse un dedito, como ya tenía la costumbre dentro de la pancita. Más lágrimas de felicidad siguieron saliendo… su embarazo había muy complicado, pero al fin había salido todo bien…

Se llevaron al bebé para controlarlo, limpiarlo y vestirlo, mientras la trasladaban a su cuarto junto a otras mamás que había tenido a sus bebés en esos días. Izumi entró junto a Ikki, el que cargaba en sus brazos el regalo para su hermanito.

—Y Shun… ¿Dónde está? —preguntó preocupado.

—Ya lo traen. Lo están vistiendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Feliz. Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Yûko-san, aquí está su bebé. Es muy lindo —dijo la enfermera con el pequeño envuelto en su mantita.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Izumi, emocionada.

—Claro.

La joven se acercó a la enfermera y recibió al bebé en sus brazos. Sintió una sensación especial al ver a aquel pequeñito ser tan tranquilo.

—Ven Ikki… acércate a conocer a tu hermanito —lo invitó acercándose a una silla para sentarse y así quedar a la altura del niño.

El niño caminó lento, un poco asustado al ver que alguien tan chiquito era su hermano.

—¿Shun? —le preguntó dudoso.

—Ikki… tu hermano aún no sabe hablar —le dijo Izumi con risas en su voz.

—Oh… ¡Mira, Shun! Te traje un regalo —le dijo, alzando el paquete. Se quedó mirándolo un momento, hasta que lo vio removerse e intentar abrir sus ojos.

—Te reconoció. Shun sabe que eres su hermano.

—¡Mira mami! Shun sabe que soy su hermano —dijo emocionado.

—Claro Ikki. Estuviste hablándole por muchos meses.

El pequeño daba vueltas en torno a la camilla de su mamá, acercándose hasta su hermano para verlo de vez en cuando. Había muchas personas en la sala, ya que era el horario de visitas. Y una pregunta se formuló en la cabecita inquieta de niño…

—Mami, ¿dónde está mi papá?

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven madre, puesto que había evitado ese tema con facilidad al ser Ikki un niño tan pequeño. Pero, ahora era fácil para él pensar en ello, ya que las madres con sus bebés estaban siendo visitadas, en su mayoría, por los papás de sus hijos. Sin embargo, ellos estaban solo acompañados por Izumi. Inevitable fue para ella recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta definitivamente que el padre de sus hijos jamás se haría responsable de ellos.

 _El tiempo era todavía frío a pesar de que ya se acercaba la primavera. Habían salido a comprar con Ikki los ingredientes para sus panes dulces. Caminaba lento producto de los malestares de su insipiente embarazo. Náuseas y mareos eran frecuentes esos días, dejándole en claro que tendría un nuevo hijo con el mismo hombre. Aquel que la había apoyado y ayudado, pero que nunca se había hecho responsable seriamente de su hijo mayor y sabía que tampoco lo haría de ese pequeño. No sabía muy bien cómo o por qué se había enamorado de él, pero tenía claro que aún lo amaba. Quizás era por aquel hermoso hijo que caminaba a su lado y por el pequeño que se desarrollaba ahora dentro de su vientre. Sabía que el día que volviera de su viaje, le daría la noticia. También sabía cuál sería su reacción… la apoyaría económicamente, pero no se haría mayormente responsable, alegando que su situación era muy complicada. Claro, un hombre de negocios como él, alguien importante, conocido en todo Japón, no podía hacerse cargo de una chiquilla que había conocido en un restorán y que a causa de su embarazo no había podido terminar sus estudios en gastronomía. Resignada a su destino, se conformaba con que ellos lo conocieran y supieran quien era su padre… estaba convencida de ello hasta ese fatídico día._

 _Mientras caminaba de la mano de Ikki, pudo distinguir entra la multitud a aquel hombre maduro del que estaba enamorada. Contenta, estaba a punto de acercarse, cuando lo vio besar a una joven aparentemente de la misma edad de ella… era hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. A su lado se encontraba una niña como de la edad de Ikki o un poco mayor… Ahí se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única y quizás a cuantas más estaba embaucando. Se sintió tan decepcionada y utilizada… había sido tan ingenua al creerle que todo el tiempo que se ausentaba era producto de sus viajes de negocios. Ese día decidió alejarse de él definitivamente, y jamás sabría de la existencia de ese segundo hijo en su vientre. Se trasladó a otro departamento y cambió su número de teléfono, aunque imaginaba que a él poco le importaría perder a una de sus conquistas. Ni apellido le había dado a su hijo, así que nada legal lo amarraba a ella._

—Lo siento Ikki… pero ustedes solo me tienen a mí —contestó con tristeza—. Tu padre… él nunca vendrá…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Gracias por leer y comentar el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega ;D

Como dije, será una historia breve, pero con gran significado para mí…

Muchas gracias por detenerse en este fic…

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_


	3. Mi hermanito

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **DÍAS DE INFANCIA**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 Mi hermanito**_

Caminaba por la habitación en puntillas para no hacer ruido. Quería alcanzar un auto de juguete que estaba sobre la repisa, pero cuando fue a pedírselo a su mami, ella estaba dormida sobre el futón junto a su hermanito. Desde que Shun había nacido, su mamá se veía más cansada que de costumbre y solía quedarse dormida después de amamantar al bebé. Por eso, él no quería despertarla para que le pasara el juguete, ya que había asumido orgulloso su rol como hermano mayor, más aún cuando ella le había dicho que su papá nunca volvería. Esas palabras lo hacían sentirse responsable, lo que fue demostrando en su conducta, que cada vez era más sobreprotectora, tanto con su mamá como con su hermanito. Llegó hasta la silla y estaba listo para correrla con sumo cuidado, cuando empezó a escuchar el balbuceo del bebé. Miró detrás de la silla y pudo verlo con sus enormes ojos abiertos, jugando con sus manitos, mientras intentaba emitir algún sonido.

—¡Ay, Shun! No podías dormir un rato más… Mamá está tan cansada… —susurró.

—Abu, abubu… —le contestó el bebé.

—¡Shhh! —dijo Ikki con su dedo índice sobre su boca para que hiciera silencio.

—Abubu…

—Está bien. Pero, quédate calladito, por favor. Ya voy para allá.

El niño mayor interpretó las palabras del bebé como si le estuviera llamando para jugar. Volvió sobre los pasos que con tanto cuidado había dado para no despertar a su mamá y se arrodilló al lado de Shun. Lo tomó con el máximo cuidado que un niño de un poco más de dos años puede tener y se lo llevó hasta la sala, donde lo dejó sobre su silla mecedora. Ahí, empezó su mejor repertorio para distraer a su hermanito.

—¡Mira, Shun! —decía haciendo muecas.

El pequeño lo miraba con cara poco convencida, pero después de un rato le encontró la gracia al juego y comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas.

—Eso. Así está bien.

Continuó mostrándole algunos sonajeros o peluches con sonidos, disfrutando las alegres risas del bebé, mezcladas con algunos balbuceos, que lo dejaban orgulloso.

—Estás grande, Shun. Ya quieres hablar.

Su hermanito recién tenía cuatro meses, pero para Ikki era un bebé grande e inteligente. Jugar con él se había transformado en su mayor responsabilidad y distracción. Pero, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, como cualquier pequeño, comenzó a aburrirse haciendo gestos con su boquita, demostrando que pronto se pondría a llorar.

—No, Shun, por favor… no llores, hermanito —le suplicó.

Sin embargo, el bebé ya no aguantó más y se largó a llorar sin consuelo. Apremiado, Ikki se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, haciéndolo callar de vez en cuando por si le resultaba. Ya estaba a punto de colapsar de los nervios, cuando su mamá se asomó en la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Ikki! ¿Por qué está Shun en la sala y no conmigo en el cuarto? —preguntó Yûko.

—Perdón mami… es que… Shun despertó… y tú… y tú…

—Ya, Ikki —dijo—. No te preocupes. Gracias por cuidar de tu hermanito —lo consoló acariciando su cabeza.

La joven se acercó a su bebé que lloraba desconsolado hasta que sintió las manos de su mamá rodearlo para al fin levantarlo de la silla mecedora. En cuanto vio la sonrisa de ella, Shun se quedó callado y se llevó un dedito a la boca para succionarlo a modo de chupete.

—Eres muy regalón, pequeñito. Tu hermano estaba cuidando muy bien de ti. No deberías llorar —le decía al bebé, mientras miraba a Ikki de reojo, el que se sintió más aliviado ante las palabras de "regaño" de su mamá hacia Shun—. ¡Oh! Miren la hora que es. Ya llegará Izumi para quedarse con ustedes.

—¿Irás al doctor mami?

—Sí. Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Te portarás bien?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y cuidarás de tu hermanito?

—Sí —contestó orgulloso.

La joven madre había comenzado a sentirse mal y su médico le había mandado a hacer un escáner para comprobar el estado de su enfermedad. Esperaba y rogaba que su malestar solo fuera ocasionado por el nacimiento de su hijo y que pronto recuperara su vitalidad. Eso era imprescindible para atender al bebé y a Ikki, que lo veía cada vez más independiente, lo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón, ya que notaba como su hijo se había puesto más serio después de la llegada de su hermanito, como si fuese su responsabilidad cuidarlos. _"Mi pequeño Ikki ya no es tan pequeño",_ pensaba muchas veces.

Escucharon los golpes en la puerta, a lo que el niño de cabellos azules corrió para recibir a quien lo cuidaría junto a su hermanito.

—¡Izumi-sama!

—¡Ikki! ¿Estás contento porque vengo a cuidarte?

—¡Sí! ¿Jugaremos con mis bloques o haremos galletas?

—Estás muy entusiasmado hoy. Tenemos que ver qué nos dejará hacer el pequeño Shun.

—Mi hermanito se quedará tranquilo. Vamos a jugar, por favor —dijo, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la sala, donde Yûko la esperaba con el bebé en brazos.

—¡Ah! Déjame ver a ese hermoso bebé.

—Espero que se porte bien. Últimamente está muy consentido.

—Conmigo se portará bien —habló—. ¿Cierto Shun que te portarás muy bien?—le preguntó, a lo que el pequeño le contestó con una sonrisa, pues ya la conocía—. ¿Ves? Puedes ir tranquila.

—Está bien.

Izumi se despidió en la puerta, cerrándola para comenzar su cuidado de aquellos dos infantes que tanto quería. Ikki se había robado su corazón con su entusiasmo y Shun era un tierno bebé que cualquiera querría atender.

Mientras tanto, la joven madre caminaba asustada del resultado que el médico le entregaría, pues tenía el extraño presentimiento de que todo empeoraría a partir de ese momento. Lo sospechaba pues de nuevo había soñado con él…

 _El lugar era el mismo de la última vez… aquel hermoso jardín donde muchas personas felices caminaban o simplemente reposaban. Pero, a pesar de la hermosura de ese lugar, ella no estaba feliz como el resto, no, no podía estarlo pues le faltaba lo más importante… sus hijos. Comenzó a caminar lento y fue acelerando el paso poco a poco hasta que este se convirtió en una carrera donde el aliento empezó a faltarle. Agotada de buscar por todos lados sin encontrarlos, con la garganta gastada de tanto gritar los nombres de sus pequeños, se detuvo al borde de aquel tranquilo río para beber de sus aguas debido a su sed._

— _Todavía no es tiempo de que bebas esas aguas, Yûko, aunque pronto lo harás —escuchó la misma voz grave a su espalda._

— _Usted… ¿Quién es usted?_

— _Pronto lo sabrás. Lo importante ahora es que sepas que ya cumplí con mi palabra de cuidarte hasta que el bebé naciera._

— _¿Y eso qué significa?_

— _Significa que ya es hora._

— _¿Es hora para qué…? —dudó en preguntar porque algo le decía que la respuesta no le gustaría._

— _La hora de partir de tu mundo y venir aquí…_

— _¡Nooo! —despertó gritando en esa ocasión. Su vista desenfocada aún por estar recién despertando buscó con desesperación a sus hijos, los que dormían plácidamente al lado de ella, tranquilos y ajenos a su consternación. Sudaba frío y sus manos temblaban, reconociendo que algo muy extraño había sucedido para que su enfermedad se detuviera sin ninguna razón aparente, salvo aquel sueño que había tenido anteriormente. ¿Tendría algo que ver ese hombre? Solo eran sueños… ¿debía preocuparse realmente? Sintió náuseas y debió levantarse rápido para llegar al baño donde devolvió lo poco que había comido._

Ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás, el examen le entregaría todas las respuestas. Angustiada al máximo, esperó sentada en aquella consulta de su doctor que la llamaran para darle las noticias…

En el departamento, Izumi había logrado que Shun se durmiera bebiendo su biberón y estaba jugando con Ikki a construir una ciudad con los bloques. Hacía mucho ruido, feliz de tener con quien jugar, ya que su mami estaba muy desgastada y poco tiempo le quedaba entre atender al bebé, preparar los panes, hacer las cosas en la casa y descansar, así es que él había decidido no molestarla y aprovechar de jugar en esas ocasiones. Sin embargo, fue tanto el ruido que hizo que despertó a su hermanito, el que largó el llanto asustado.

—¡Shun! —gritó el niño. La joven dueña de la panadería se quedó mirando sus acciones. Pudo verlo acercarse con el mayor cuidado posible para un pequeño de su edad, y tomarle las manitos, hablándole con ternura—. Aquí estoy hermanito, no estés asustado.

Notó como el pequeño lloró un poco más, pero al ir reconociendo la voz de Ikki finalmente se quedó callado mirándolo con curiosidad. Ahí fue cuando el mayor comenzó de nuevo su rutina de gestos graciosos hasta que logró sacarle su primera sonrisa. Izumi observaba maravillada la hermosa conexión que se había formado entre esos pequeñitos, quienes sin tener presente a su madre en ese instante, lograban contenerse mutuamente. Estaba feliz, a punto de soltar una lágrima de alegría, cuando escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar, apartándola de esa hermosa escena.

—¿Diga? —preguntó, pero solo escuchó sollozos del otro lado. —¿Yûko? ¿Eres tú? —volvió a consultar asustada.

—Sí… —contestó finalmente en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Necesitas que vayamos por ti?

—No. Solo… yo… —no podía hablar debido al profundo llanto.

—Dime dónde estás y te iremos a buscar.

—¡No! —gritó—. No quiero que me vean así, menos Ikki.

—Disculpa que te pregunte, amiga, pero ¿los resultados fueron positivos?

—Sí —dijo y después se volvió a sumir en su dolor, liberándolo en miles de lágrimas que llenaban sus mejillas. Dentro de la cabina telefónica se abrazaba a sí misma como buscando consuelo de alguien que debió estar ahí pero no estaba. Soltó el teléfono sin colgarlo, por lo que su amiga escuchaba su dolor desbordarse en sus imparables sollozos. " _Mis bebés… mis bebés_ ", era todo lo que repetía vez tras vez.

Ajenos a esa realidad, los dos hermanitos seguían "conversando" y riéndose juntos. La joven que los cuidaba quedó con el alma en un hilo después de la llamada de su amiga y ahora se encontraba en la encrucijada de decidir qué hacer. ¿Tenía que quedarse esperando a que ella llegara? ¿Debía buscar ayuda? ¿Podría salir con los niños? Estaba dando vueltas sin control, sobándose las manos, las que le sudaban, cuando una voz la sacó de sus aterradores pensamientos.

—Izumi-sama… tengo hambre —dijo Ikki, agarrándose de su ropa, pasando una de sus manitos por su ojito y dando un enorme bostezo, demostrando que además tenía sueño.

—Tienes razón. No has comido nada por estar jugando. Ven —le habló lo más tranquila que pudo.

Se llevó a los niños a la cocina y le sirvió a Ikki su leche junto a las galletas que habían horneado. A penas alcanzó a comerlas, pues ya se le cerraban los ojitos de sueño. Antes de que se durmiera, lo condujo a la habitación donde lo arropó sobre el futón. Cargando a Shun en brazos, volvió a la sala inquieta por saber de su amiga. No tenía como comunicarse con ella y mucho menos saber dónde podría estar.

—¡Ay, bebé! Espero que tu mami llegue pronto —le decía a pequeño.

Comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad, mientras él se chupaba un dedito y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Caminó lento y pesado hacia el dormitorio, dejándolo acostado junto al mayor, muy bien cubiertos. Se quedó de rodillas, mirándolos con ternura, intentando imaginar qué sería de ellos sin su madre. Una idea cruzó su mente… hacerse cargo de ellos, para que no se quedaran solos y terminaran en un orfanato. Hablaría de ello con Yûko cuando fuera oportuno.

Meditando en esa opción fue cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría con lentitud. Se levantó con rapidez y casi tropezando llegó a la sala, donde su amiga estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y soltando suspiros de dolor cada ciertos segundos. Se acercó con sigilo, agachándose a su costado y abrazándola con suavidad, intentando transmitirle su apoyo. No le preguntó nada, no quería presionarla y mucho menos que volviera a llorar con tanta amargura como antes. Le dolía el corazón verla así, tan destruida… pero sabía que no era para menos, al contrario, su dolor no podía medirse mi manifestarse como realmente lo estaba sintiendo.

—Voy a morir, Izumi… —dijo finalmente.

—Calma. Buscaremos otras opiniones. Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez.

—No. Ahora es definitivo… —habló apenas.

—Debes ser optimista. Tienes dos grandes razones para serlo.

—Que daría yo porque todo esto fuera una mentira… —se expresó al mismo momento que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

—Yo estoy contigo. Te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

—Gracias… solo serán dos meses…

—¿Cómo eso?

—El tiempo que me queda… solo son dos meses…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, quedaría solo uno más… creo que será el más triste u.u

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, toda palabra de ustedes es muy animadora e inspiradora.

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_


	4. Nuestra pérdida

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **DÍAS DE INFANCIA**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 Nuestra pérdida**_

La noche estaba despejada a pesar de la cercanía del invierno. Una fresca brisa circulaba por el balcón en el que la joven Yûko permanecía sentada. Observaba sus amadas estrellas, cubierta con una gruesa manta que la envolvía a ella y a sus dos pequeños hijos. Sostenía a Shun con su brazo izquierdo, mientras Ikki permanecía sentado sobre su pierna derecha escuchando atentamente lo que su madre le hablaba.

—Las estrellas siempre aparecen cuando todo está oscuro, son como la luz de la esperanza —reflexionaba—. Cuando naciste, Ikki, la constelación del Fénix dirigía su luz con intensidad sobre la Tierra… esa es tu estrella guardiana, hijito.

—¿El Fénix?

—Sí. En la mitología era un ave inmortal, que renacía de sus cenizas. Así serás tú, invencible, querido hijo.

—¿Y Shun?

—Tu hermano nació cuando brillaba la constelación de Andrómeda. Será alguien muy amable, dispuesto a ceder en todo por los demás —habló casi susurrando, sin dejar de mirar la cara sonriente de su bebé que jugaba con sus deditos.

—¿Andrómeda?

—Exacto, Ikki. Ella fue una mujer hermosa que debió sacrificarse para salvar a su pueblo. La vida le exigirá a tu hermanito sacrificarse constantemente. Por eso, debes cuidarlo y protegerlo, como el hermano mayor que eres —dijo, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Tengo lista la cena —escucharon la voz de Izumi desde el interior del departamento—. Pero, no se levanten aún… —dijo. La joven se acercó con una cámara fotográfica en la mano, disparando el flash muchas veces—. Para la posteridad —señaló, guiñando un ojo.

—¡Tengo hambre! —gritó Ikki, saltando del regazo de su mamá.

—Cuidado, hijito —habló Yûko. Intentó ponerse de pie junto a su bebé, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía como antes. Por eso Izumi se acercó para ayudarla.

—A ver, ¿cómo está este bebé? —preguntó aproximándose a Shun—. ¿Dejas que la tía Izumi te cargue?

El pequeño le sonrió extendiéndole las manitos, pues ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Cuando estuvo en los brazos de la amiga de su mamá, ésta pudo al fin ponerse de pie con dificultad sosteniéndose en la silla. Caminaron con lentitud hacia la cocina, viendo a Ikki saltar inquieto mientras jugaba con un avión de juguete. Al llegar a su destino, vieron la mesa lista para comer, junto a un delicioso aroma que salía del horno.

—Izumi-sama, ¿estás haciendo pan dulce?

—Sí. Tú mami me está enseñando a prepararlos para seguir vendiendo sus panes hasta que se mejore.

—Ves, mami. Izumi-sama también cree que te pondrás bien.

—¿Por qué dices eso Ikki? ¿Acaso tú mamá te ha dicho algo? —le preguntó dirigiendo su mirada disgustada hacia su amiga.

—Me dice que quizás nunca se mejore y que debo cuidar a mi hermanito en su lugar.

—Es verdad, hijito. Estoy muy enferma y debes saber qué hacer en el momento que ya no esté con ustedes —le habló con suavidad al pequeño.

—Ya verás que estarás mejor —insistió—. Ahora, a comer.

La joven sentó al bebé en su sillita; subió a Ikki hasta la suya y ayudó a su amiga a tomar asiento. Repartió el arroz, las verduras y la carne, sentándose en su lugar para dar a Shun su papilla. Antes si, tomó de nuevo la cámara y sacó más fotos del momento familiar.

—Sigues con esa idea, Izumi…

—Claro. Lo mejor para una familia es tener recuerdos gratos y si sigues insistiendo en que no mejorarás, estas fotografías les ayudarán mucho a tus hijitos. Mañana mismo iré a revelarlas para que veas lo hermosas que son.

—¡Sácame una a mí, Izumi-sama!

—Abu, abubu… —intentaba participar el más pequeño alzando sus bracitos.

El olor de los panes horneándose endulzaba aún más ese momento. Izumi había tomado la costumbre de fotografiar a Yûko junto a sus hijos en actividades cotidianas, además de ayudarle con los quehaceres diarios. Desde la conversación en que le había revelado que solo le quedaban dos meses había contratado a una persona especialmente para que le atendiera la panadería mientras ella daba todo el apoyo necesario a su amiga, sobre todo con sus hijitos. Y de eso, ya estaban al límite de la fecha.

Después que la amable amiga se retiró junto con los panes que pondría a la venta a primera hora de la mañana, la familia se dispuso a dormir. Armó el futón sobre el tatami con la ayuda de Ikki, mientras el bebé estaba muy entretenido sentado en el suelo, rodeado de cojines y juguetes. Cuando estuvo todo listo, acercó a su hijo mayor para ponerle su pijama.

—¿En qué piensas, mami?

—En que los amo demasiado —respondió, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Siempre estarás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Eso es un poco complicado. Quizás llegue el día en que ya no volverán a verme, pero debes saber que siempre me llevarán con ustedes, en sus recuerdos. Además, solo te bastará mirar el cielo nocturno y sus infinitas estrellas para recordarme.

El pequeño Ikki no soportó escuchar a su mamá decir que llegaría el día en que ella ya no estaría, por lo que se largó a llorar con amargura. Sorprendida por su reacción, Yûko lo sostuvo con fuerza, acunándolo entre sus brazos, intentando darle consuelo.

—Mamá… yo cuidaré a mi hermanito —dijo al fin, secándose las lágrimas.

Al escucharlo, la joven no pudo soportar el dolor de ver a su pequeño madurar a la fuerza por haberse visto enfrentado a tan dura realidad a su corta edad y lloró junto a Ikki, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que su débil cuerpo le permitía. De pronto, los balbuceos del bebé que se encontraba sentado un poco más allá los sacó de su tristeza.

—M-ma… m-ma …

—¡Dijo mamá! ¡Shun dijo mamá! —gritó el mayor, corriendo por la habitación con su pijama a medio poner y el rastro de sus lágrimas aún en sus mejillas—. A ver Shun, dilo de nuevo. Ma-má —le dijo, haciendo muecas y secándose el rostro.

—M-ma… m-ma —balbuceó el pequeño, sonriendo.

—¡Qué alegría! Mi bebé ya sabe llamarme —dijo, acercándose a él y envolviéndolo con cariño entre sus brazos. Ahí, sintiendo el calor de su bebé y su suave piel, viendo sus hermosos ojos turquesas mirarla con devoción, volvió inevitablemente a sucumbir al llanto amargado. Ya no podía soportar la angustia de imaginar cuándo sería el último día al lado de sus hijos y no tener claro qué sucedería con ellos después de su partida. Izumi había prometido hacerse cargo, pero temía que algo malo fuese a suceder, su corazón no le permitía estar tranquila.

Pasado el momento triste, terminó de arropar a sus hijos, acostándose en medio. Ahí, en la oscuridad del dormitorio que solo era iluminado por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana, la joven madre comenzó a cantarles con cariño para que pudieran dormirse. Les acariciaba la cabecita a ambos, intentando alejar de ella los malos presentimientos que tenía…

 _Nuevamente se vio en aquel hermoso jardín y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pues ya imaginaba quien se presentaría ante ella. No tuvo que esperar mucho para distinguir aquella figura acercarse a paso lento, caminando por sobre el verde césped. Su túnica negra, igual que su cabello, contrastaban fuertemente con su blanca piel y transparente mirada. No parecía ser alguien malo o cruel, pero desde que había aparecido en sus sueños, su corazón estaba más preocupado y no lograba librarse de la angustia que le transmitía estar ahí._

— _Usted de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo quiere de mí?_

— _A tu hijo —dijo sin ningún remordimiento._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién es usted?!_

— _¿Aún no sabes dónde estás? —preguntó, señalando el lugar con su mano extendida—. Estamos en los Elíseos, el lugar de descanso para las…_

— _Almas buenas… —habló, terminando la frase en un susurro._

— _Exacto. Entonces, yo soy…_

— _Hades, el Señor del Inframundo._

— _Correcto._

— _Ya sé que voy a morir. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene comunicarse conmigo?_

— _Acabo de decirte que a quien quiero es a tu hijo._

— _¿Ikki? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con lágrimas en sus ojos._

— _No, a él no._

— _¡¿Shun?! Es solo un bebé. ¿Qué podría obtener de él?_

— _Su cuerpo. Él está destinado a ser mi receptáculo por poseer el alma más pura de esta era._

— _Mi hijo… solo es un bebé… ¿qué pasará con él? —preguntó entre sollozos._

— _Lo lamento, pero él nació para ser mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, no deberías preocuparte, porque vendrá aquí junto contigo… mañana…_

Las palpitaciones de su corazón estaban al máximo, dificultándole respirar. Exhalaba e inhalaba con rapidez, ahogándose en cada bocanada de aire que daba, producto de la angustia y de su mal estado de salud. "Dijo que mañana… mañana", pensaba con desesperación. "Mi bebé, no puede pasarle nada malo a mi bebé. No lo permitiré" Al fin pudo controlar un poco su ansiedad, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del futón con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertar a sus hijos.

Caminó inquieta por la pieza, intentando pensar en algo que le permitiera salvar a sus hijos… salvarlos de Hades, el Señor del Inframundo. ¿Era eso posible? Sacudió su cabeza, negando, para auto convencerse de que sí lo era. Y haría lo que fuera por apartarlos de él, aunque eso significara apartarlos de ella antes de tiempo.

Entonces, decidida tomó un bolso pequeño, en el que guardo unas prendas de vestir para ambos pequeños, unos pocos pañales y una mantita. Luego, fue a la cocina y preparó una mamadera, guardándola junto a unos panes dulces.

—No sé qué es lo que pretendo. ¿Qué pueden hacer dos bebés en la calle? Porque Ikki aún es un bebé. Todavía no cumple los tres años. ¿Qué hará con su hermanito a cuestas? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Y si solo fue un sueño? No. Tengo pruebas de que todo lo que me dijo es verdad. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Qué hago? —sollozó, sosteniéndose la cabeza—. Mañana ya será demasiado tarde.

—Mami, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ikki adormilado, arrastrando a su peluche de una mano y sobándose un ojito con el otro.

—Ikki… Nada pequeño —contestó, extendiéndole los brazos para que se acercara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás en la cama?

—Ay, pequeñito. ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo?

—¿Va a pasar algo malo, mami?

—Eso parece —reveló resignada. La mirada de su hijo era profunda, como si lograra entender qué le pasaba.

—Dime, mami, por favor.

—Es posible que mañana ya no esté con ustedes —dijo con dolor, viendo cómo los ojitos del pequeño se humedecían poco a poco—. Debes cuidar a tu hermanito por mí, Ikki. Prométeme eso, por favor.

—Mami…

—Prométemelo, Ikki. Si algo me pasa mañana, arrancarás con Shun de aquí y buscarás ayuda en otro lugar.

—Pero, Izumi-sama puede ayudarnos.

—A ella ya la conocen, debes huir lejos o algo malo le pasará a tu hermanito.

—Mami, no entiendo.

—Perdóname, hijito. Algún día nos volveremos a ver y todo esto solo será un mal recuerdo. No olvides que te amo y a tu hermano también. Mira las estrellas y piensa en mí —dijo. En ese momento, comenzó a sentir falta de aire, le costaba respirar como si sus vías respiratorias se hubiesen cerrado repentinamente—. Huye, Ikki. Ve a buscar a Shun y corre sin mirar atrás.

—Mami… no puedo hacerlo —contestó llorando.

—Si puedes... Puedes porque me amas… y también amas a tu hermanito… Hazlo por nosotros tres… —hablaba entrecortado por la falta de aire.

—Mami, ¿te vas a morir?

—Eso creo… Por eso debes salir de aquí… porque cuando yo ya no esté… vendrán para llevarse a tu hermano… no debes permitir que eso suceda.

Esas palabras fueron como un rayo que atravesó la cabecita del pequeño Ikki. Algo malo, muy malo estaba pasando. Su mami iba a morir y tenía que llevarse a Shun para salvarlo. Y una determinación nació en su corazón, dándole la valentía para hacer lo que su mami le estaba pidiendo. Se acercó, dándole un abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—Perdón mami por dejarte sola…

—No te preocupes… Ikki… Te amo… no lo olvides nunca… ama a tu hermano… por mí.

La falta de aire era cada vez más intensa, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir y que no podría saber qué pasaría con sus hijos. La angustia se apoderó aún más de ella al ver caminar a Ikki hacia el dormitorio en busca de Shun. ¿Qué haría solo? ¿Cómo podría huir con el bebé? Rogaba en silencio al cielo que cuidara a sus hijos y que pudieran arrancar de aquel que quería hacerle daño a su bebé. Vio a su hijo mayor volver con el pequeño en brazos, envuelto en su mantita blanca. A penas se lo podía, pero sabía que sacaría fuerzas para correr lo más lejos posible.

—Llévate ese bolso… te servirá de algo…

—Te amo, mami. No te olvidaré.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, para que pudiera despedirse de Shun, él que había despertado. Acarició su rostro, sus cabellos y sus manos, como intentando recordar sus rasgos para siempre.

—M-ma… m-ma —volvió a balbucear.

—Te amo... Shun… Cuídense mucho…

Los vio salir y se quedó con el dolor en el corazón de nunca más tenerlos a su lado. Su respiración era cada vez más forzada y lenta, provocando que su vista se nublara hasta que ya no pudo ver más… solo una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla liberando en ella toda su tristeza…

….

Caminaban juntos, buscando un sitio que les habían recomendado. Conversaban de vez en cuando, mientras eran seguidos por las miradas de las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar.

—¿Por qué tenemos que venir hasta aquí solo porque Saori nos dijo?

—Por favor Ikki. No empieces de nuevo. Ya debemos estar cerca.

—¡¿Solo porque se le ocurrió comer pastel?!

—¿No puedes ser amable, acaso? Además, fuiste tú quien quiso acompañarme. A ti nadie te pidió nada.

—¡Agh! Está bien. Tienes razón —bufó fastidiado.

Se cruzó de brazos y continuó caminando con molestia hasta que sintió un aroma llegar hasta sus narices, un aroma dulce y familiar. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, y volteó en todas direcciones para ubicar de donde venía aquel delicioso olor. Apresuró el paso sorprendiendo a su hermano, al que no le quedó más que seguirlo mientras lo llamaba. Llegó hasta una panadería que hizo aflorar recuerdos olvidados en su memoria. El rostro de su madre se dibujó como con pincel en su mente, devolviéndole sus rasgos y su cariño. Sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, llamando poderosamente la atención de Shun que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

—Ikki, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, tomándolo del hombro, sacando de ese trance a su hermano mayor.

—¿Ah? Esta panadería… yo la conozco.

—¿En serio? Es justo la que Saori recomendó para comprar el pastel.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí. Mira la dirección —dijo alzando el papel—. Y ¿se puede saber por qué la conoces? —preguntó curioso.

—Porque mamá nos traía aquí cuando niños…

Esa revelación fue un golpe en el corazón de Shun. No tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre e Ikki tampoco, pues era muy poco lo que le había hablado de ella. Pero ahora estaban de pie frente a un lugar que ella frecuentaba. Era como intentar viajar en el tiempo y poder salvar algún recuerdo de ella, algo que pudieran recuperar para siempre.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó inseguro.

—El aroma, ese aroma a pan dulce, eran los panes que mamá hacía.

—Pero, nunca hablaste de algo así.

—Es que no lo recordaba, hasta ahora.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar el cascabel que anunciaba nuevos clientes, entrando lentamente. Miró a todos lados, buscando algo más que le comprobara que era cierto lo que había recordado. Y, como salida de un sueño, en la puerta se asomó una mujer cuyo rostro se le hizo conocido de inmediato.

—Izumi-sama… —murmuró.

—¿Me conoces?

—Ikki… soy Ikki.

La mujer no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon. ¿Cómo era posible que ese joven fuera Ikki, el pequeño inquieto del que no supo nada después del fallecimiento de su madre? Caminó hacia él, con las manos sobre su boca, manifestando su emoción, a la vez que era observada por Shun, que tampoco salía de impresión por lo que sucedía.

—Sí… eres Ikki —dijo acercando su mano a su rostro y acariciándolo como cuando era niño. No pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras lloraba producto de las emociones que se mezclaban en su pecho. Todos esos años se había quedado con la angustia de no saber qué había pasado aquella trágica noche en el departamento de amiga. La habían encontrado sin vida, recostada en el suelo de la sala, y de los niños no había quedado un solo rastro. Pero ahora, tenía a Ikki frente a ella y en perfectas condiciones. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por su hermano, cuando alzó la vista y vio a un joven de pie cerca de la puerta. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de su interior porque la impresión casi la hizo desmayar. Los ojos de ese joven eran iguales a los de su madre y para ella era indiscutible de quien se trataba.

—Shun…

—Pero, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Te cuidé cuando eras solo un bebé, jamás podría olvidarte. Además, eres muy parecido a Yûko.

—Siempre se lo he dicho —afirmó el hermano mayor.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Por favor, ¿podrían quedarse a tomar el té conmigo? Les prepararé los deliciosos panes dulces que su mamá hacía.

—Es que vinimos por un encargo y nos están esperando —se disculpó Shun.

—Saori puede esperar. Esto es más importante.

—Está bien. La llamaré para avisarle que tardaremos en llegar—. Shun sacó su teléfono y pudo ver que tenía un mensaje. Deslizó la opción y leyó con sorpresa: "Espero que disfruten un hermoso momento. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Saori"—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya llamaste?

—No fue necesario. Saori dice que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No te creo. Entonces ella…

—Así parece —dijo Shun sonriendo.

—¡Oh! Antes de cerrar, es necesario que les entregue algo que mantuve aquí con la esperanza de algún día volver a verlos.

Vieron a la mujer perderse por el pasillo, mientras ambos hermanos se miraban en silencio con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Para Shun era una sorpresa ver una actitud tan diferente en Ikki al estar en ese lugar e imaginó que debió ser un niño alegre y juguetón, muy diferente a como lo recordaba, producto de la dura infancia que habían vivido. De pronto, Izumi se acercó a ellos con algo en sus manos, que les extendió con cariño.

—Esto es un recuerdo de su madre.

—Gracias —respondió Ikki, quien recibió el objeto. Al tenerlo en sus manos se dio cuenta de lo que era y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron erráticos producto de la emoción. Shun se acercó y también se emocionó de solo imaginar su contenido—. Las fotografías —susurró, evocando sus recuerdos.

—Las mandé a revelar después de la muerte de su madre y siempre esperé porque este día llegara. Estoy segura que les encantará verlas.

Los vio asentir al mismo tiempo, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran coordinados debido a la impresión. Le temblaban las manos al intentar dar la vuelta a la tapa del albúm de fotos y descubrir la primera imagen. Y como si el tiempo retrocediera, volvieron a él los aromas, los sonidos, las caricias y las palabras que lo acompañaron en su niñez y las imágenes se hicieron reales a sus ojos, los que no pudieron contener las lágrimas de tristeza mezclada con felicidad.

Por su parte, Shun sintió una emoción especial al conocer el rostro de su madre y verla sonriendo con él en sus brazos, mientras Ikki jugaba feliz como cualquier niño.

Felicidad, eso sentían en ese momento. Felicidad por recuperar lo que fueron sus días de infancia….

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo final que sinceramente espero que hayan disfrutado.

Tal como había dicho, escribí esta historia porque tiene un significado muy especial para mí. Está inspirada en los últimos días de mi mejor amiga, a la que le dedico este fic. Hace cuatro años, ella falleció producto del cáncer, dejando a su pequeña hija y a su esposo sin su compañía. Fue un duro golpe debido a que era muy joven, llena de vida, amable y generosa. Hasta el día de hoy su recuerdo me acompaña y cada mes de junio la tristeza se apodera de mí, ya que era mucho más que una amiga… era mi hermana…

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído este fic. También a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su opinión, ya que siempre es muy animador conocer sus impresiones de mis escritos. Me inspiran para continuar con las historias, al ver que puedo llegar a otros con ellas y emocionarlos o sorprenderlos. Siempre me estoy esforzando en mejorar, por y para ustedes… mis queridos lectores.

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_

PD: En el capítulo anterior usé sin darme cuenta una palabra local, pido disculpas por ello. Siempre investigo antes de usar una palabra, pero esa se me pasó sin querer. Así que aquí está la aclaración.

Regalón: niño mimado o consentido.

Espero que me disculpen ^.^

Ah! La portada la hice especialmente para este fic. Si quieren pueden revisarla en mi perfil de Deviantart... :D


End file.
